<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>骸纲 | 一次别离 by Inkata</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521624">骸纲 | 一次别离</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkata/pseuds/Inkata'>Inkata</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:27:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26521624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkata/pseuds/Inkata</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>原作时间线十五年后妄想。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rokudou Mukuro/Sawada Tsunayoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>骸纲 | 一次别离</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    他夜晚漫步在犯罪者聚集的街区犹如在白日散步。受到幻术暗示的人都不会过多注意他，潜意识里将他归为自己人。他就是一副小商贩的面孔，四十岁左右，佝偻着背，与人照面时露出小市民讨好式的警惕。</p><p>    他住在城市西南部的廉价租房，白天贩售电话卡、矿泉水，夜晚去酒吧、赌博。再过五天，他面目全非的尸体将被抛弃在城北垃圾桶内，那一晚比安切提家族为从西西里来的高层人物开宴会。即使等到篡改尸体的幻觉消失，比安切提家族也不会寻找失踪人口，因为他们确实一个人也没有少。该家族下一次交接货物将会遭到警方围剿，不久他们安插在警察中的线人将汇报，交易线索是被卡坦扎罗另一大黑手党家族出卖给警察的。</p><p>    他是布网的猎人，在进行违禁品交易的黑手党之间，埋下怀疑与背叛的种子，直到挑起家族之间的火并或破裂。除他之外，他还有两个棋子可以布局，一个缜密，一个活络，对他忠心耿耿。不染指违禁品的家族或许是明智的，暴利产业让人心比金钱膨胀得更快。他有时惊叹于清扫世界这工作的容易。正因他从不认为自己秉持正义，他从不受方法、手段的任何限制。</p><p>    不过如今黑手党已相继扑向新的金矿。从地中海涌来的难民潮是一笔太容易收割的财富，尤其政府已私下将难民安置产业部分承包给黑手党，一些家族事实上垄断了难民安置服务。涌入意大利南部的难民往往依靠黑手党提供的交通、住宿、必需品前往欧洲各国，其中暴利比违禁品交易更甚。例如将五欧元的车票以二十五欧元卖给难民，连政府系统都采用和黑手党相当的敛财手段。哪怕秉持盗亦有道的大家族也快要出手了。他知道彭格列忍不了多久，这种发难民财的乱象。一旦西西里最强的黑手党家族出手，他们整顿行业的效率说不定比意大利公检系统要快。</p><p>    现在意大利的检察官X已经放话要将难民安置行业从黑手党劫持下归还政府，并且已经逮捕了一批从事人口贩卖的黑手党。那甚至不算检察官X本人的手笔，警方只是恰好得到情报，来到了他制造的黑手党与难民帮派冲突现场。</p><p>    四年前，美国德州黑手党受到公检系统的重大打击。三年前起，南美黑手党与西欧黑手党冲突不断。自从他将彭格列雾之守护者的身份交与库洛姆，六道骸极少以自己的身份露面。黑手党间传言他活跃在军火交易、跨国走私、暗杀政要等各个行业，有传说他与警察和间谍组织合作，有传说他仍然是彭格列忠心耿耿的暗枪。暗枪？他不以为意，只是仍然对黑手党的愚蠢感到不可置信。</p><p>    泽田纲吉是他的猎物——这样的说法听起来像恋爱宣言吗？他从未改变过目标，没有对彭格列下手只是时机未至。瓦利亚Xanxus曾放言，他只要最强盛的彭格列，现在彭格列正是前所未有的繁荣。一旦泽田纲吉着手整顿各黑手党家族掌控的难民产业，不克扣政府拨出的难民补助，不乘人之危取不义之财，在泽田纲吉看来最基本的道德原则，也会遭到如今垄断产业的各家族抵制。只要在这过程中彭格列的利益被妥协，Xanxus定会对彭格列首领出手。乱世将铁腕领导人拥向王座。自从五年前密鲁菲奥雷一役，他一直与瓦利亚过从甚密，也有好事者将他与初代雾之守护者对比——真可笑。如果彭格列本部与瓦利亚彻底决裂，六道骸便会趁机将彭格列毁灭，将泽田纲吉捞到一个别的地方去。</p><p>    十五年来他看着泽田纲吉，从杀一个人就会逃避地把自己关在房间里数日的青年，长成被人尊称Don Vongola的教父。他弧度美好的笑容像打招呼一样随意地露出来，使用文法标准的、和善的语言，被手下人爱戴、被西西里居民歌颂、被敌对家族敬畏。受到拒绝时，他不再慌张地试图收敛起他的善良，而是把善意像外衣一样披在身上，眼神将真实想法隐藏，他将陌生人称为朋友，不够格的朋友则代以枪声。“我想在那上面，没有谁能救我们了。”他曾经这样说着，虔敬地踏入教堂弥撒。比起这种不一致，六道骸不理解的是他仍然相信“保护同伴”这样简单的初衷。同伴的数量随着家族强盛而不断扩大，终有一日同伴会多到变成一个数字和理念。那时泽田纲吉要怎么办？他们从未聊起过这件事。</p><p>    他居住的地方不如说是废墟式建筑。贫民窟逼仄的楼盘，楼与楼之间挨得极近，一条楼道里有十几户人家，他的房间在二层，紧邻救生楼梯，有三个逃脱出口。他在楼下买到巧克力面包，从这里可以看到楼上，以他房间为中心设下的幻觉结界未遭闯入。附近的邻居简单对他点头，没有人与他寒暄。</p><p>    就在这里，泽田纲吉出现在他的视野里。</p><p>    他几乎要以为这是一场暗杀。但是直觉告诉他，面前的泽田纲吉不是幻觉。附近也没有彭格列的人。泽田纲吉和路边带孩子的妇女聊着天，小孩踢的球滚到脚边，泽田给她踢回去，踢得真歪，遭到了小孩嘲笑。如果不是这样的情况下，他也想嘲笑泽田纲吉。</p><p>    这时泽田纲吉看见他，很自然地和妇女道了别，过来问：“请问附近哪里卖牛奶吗？”</p><p>    他拿出小商贩那试探而警戒的神情，说：“三个街区以外，左转走过两条街。”随即径自上楼了。</p><p>    不多时，泽田纲吉从救生楼梯出现在他家门前，东张西望着，进门看到窗帘已经拉上，小小地松了一口气似的。</p><p>    “被追杀了。”泽田纲吉说，“可以借我躲一躲吗？”</p><p>    六道骸挑起眉，虽然他是有风度的主人，但是私人据点被找上门来，仍然是令人不愉快的事。虽然这个据点没有特意保密，但是城岛犬和柿本千种不会泄露他的所在，彭格列从哪里得到的消息？</p><p>    更重要的是，泽田纲吉到来有什么企图？他在五年前脱离彭格列，虽然偶尔会接受彭格列报酬丰厚的委托，但是上一次与泽田纲吉见面，还是两年前的事情。泽田纲吉的轮廓变得更成熟，可能因为时常在视讯屏幕中看到，并没有什么对变化的显著感触。</p><p>    “真令人意外。”他夸张地向他行礼，“你的忠犬们没有跟来保护你吗？”</p><p>    泽田纲吉有点无奈地朝他皱起眉头：“我执意一个人来的。”</p><p>    他的话又能取信多少呢？</p><p>    “彭格列教父独自出行也没有遭到阻拦，现在连彩虹之子也不能违抗教父的意志了吗？”</p><p>    “不要那么叫我。”</p><p>    他还坚持着这样无谓的习惯，六道骸笑起来：“没想到你仍然害怕自己的名号。”</p><p>    泽田纲吉抿了嘴，站起来：“来这里可能是一个错误。”</p><p>    六道骸没有挽留他的举动，只是抱臂朝他走近一步：“也许你的来访理由不算高明。”</p><p>    泽田纲吉的肢体语言是想一走了之，但是他深吸了口气，紧绷的嘴角又缓和下来。六道骸不耐烦这个表情，像排演过的宽宏大度。这让他只想继续激怒他，刺探他的底线，将他击败。</p><p>    不合时宜地，外面传来阵阵喧哗。这楼区隔音差到堪称便利，过道另一头的声音清晰地传到这一头。有两个人挨家挨户地砸门讯问，口音浓重，显然是新加入哪个帮派的移民。</p><p>    泽田纲吉对上他的目光，苦闷地示意门外，说：“你还是要我走吗？”</p><p>    如果所谓追杀指的是这两个人，他完全放心把泽田纲吉丢出去放生。只不过，胆敢追杀泽田纲吉的不会是不入流的小家族。六道骸无所谓地去厨房倒了两杯水：“你不是对幻术一无所知。你进来的一刻起，幻觉结界就已经将你囊括在内。要走要留是你的自由。”</p><p>    从见到他时起，泽田纲吉一直绷紧的做派终于露出第一个缺口，他任由疲惫在脸上显露出来。六道骸想起泽田纲吉在紧张时会遁入的人格表演，那时他的一举一动都像预演过一样恰到好处，世界成为了以他为主角的一部电影。六道骸明知以泽田纲吉的性格，不可能做这种排练，排练了也学不会：毕竟十几年前他曾认真请教六道骸西西里的宴会礼仪，结果六道骸与他练习一个月，他仍然像一个双手提满东西的人一样笨拙。那次的成就，除了泽田纲吉见到他就磕磕绊绊地脸红之外，是在彭格列宴会终于到来时，泽田纲吉好歹悟出了他独有的应对。就像开启自动巡航一样，将主权尽数交于超直感，他的真正意识只需紧随超直感之后，依照超直感的指示行动。像这样，他那笨拙单纯的自我不必时刻受到黑手党行为的严酷要求。想想有时候他的异想天开，也不过是这自我的反叛式泄露。他将水递给泽田纲吉，泽田纲吉朝他小小地笑了一下：“冰箱里有牛奶吗？突然变得真的很想喝。”</p><p>    六道骸脱离彭格列之后，自然不知道彭格列最新暗语，泽田纲吉想到什么就拿什么套暗语，也情有可原。可惜冰箱里并没有牛奶。</p><p>    门被重重砸了几下。泽田纲吉看了看他，明显他不打算动一根手指，泽田纲吉自觉地去开门。从他的角度，可以清楚地看到泽田纲吉的侧脸，就像这里的居民、对此事司空见惯一样的态度，诚恳中带着友善。</p><p>    这说不定比他面对任何认识的人都更贴近他的本来面目。</p><p>    这一幢楼是从门口就可以一览无余的户型，两个打手扫视一眼就排除了这里。泽田纲吉却有聊天的兴致，对其中一个人说：“鞋带松了，要系一下。”如果是以他的本来面目去说，两个打手肯定横眉以对，但他的幻觉伪装是一个年迈驼背的老太太。犬或千种来时也用这一套伪装。楼里的人都知道，这一户住着一个足不出户的老太太和她做小生意的儿子。</p><p>    那两个打手低头去看鞋。六道骸在心中嗤笑，他们干这一行，活不过这一年。泽田纲吉也就站在门边，闲散地问他们来这里多久了。六道骸玩味着他的姿态，可惜打手警惕起来，叫他少管闲事，前去砸下一家的门。</p><p>    “我来过之后，这里也不能呆了，不好意思。”泽田纲吉关上门之后说。</p><p>    “不用担心。会被彭格列找到的地方，本来也没有太多价值。”</p><p>    他没有刻意隐藏过这一据点，会被交易过的家族出卖也不奇怪，如果追兵复返，不如趁机摆脱这一身份。彭格列在卡坦扎罗的情报网如此缜密，如今泽田纲吉敢独自前来，说明离彭格列动手的日子已经很近了。大量难民由此涌入欧洲，整个意大利南部随处可见投机榨取难民带来的乱象，彭格列要对整个产业出手，情报网和人手当然已经覆盖南部港口城市。</p><p>    不同于违禁品贩运，黑手党接管难民安置产业在意大利得到以政客A为首的放任与合谋。政客A对外坚持收紧难民政策，力争将难民往北部各国分流，暗中则与地下世界过从甚密，之所以难民安置产业会被外包给黑手党家族，也是由于他的运营。黑手党掌控之下，经营跨国人口贩卖线路，生产廉价运输船，高价贩卖必需品，到最不入流的收割移民器官转卖黑市，种种行当都因政府放任而急剧膨胀为暴利产业。彭格列有意接管并整顿众多家族争夺的难民安置产业，最明智的做法是与政客A做一笔交易。目前政客A身在罗马，泽田纲吉为什么来到了卡坦扎罗？</p><p>    泽田纲吉没有立即解释的意思，席地坐在破旧的沙发前，头靠在沙发垫子上。他的目光望着门外某一点，像是灵魂在盘算着离开肉体，从这里二度逃跑似的。六道骸不会让他的猎物逃脱。他走过去将自己的身影投在那双放空的褐色眼睛里。泽田纲吉像偷睡被抓住了似的，睫毛飞快颤动了几下。</p><p>    “虽然很想让你休息，但是被你打扰的庇护者是否有权获得一些情报？比如，你在卡坦扎罗的事有多少人知道。”</p><p>    “曼奇尼家族的所有人。”泽田纲吉仰头看着他，“谈判提前破裂了。”</p><p>    “深表遗憾。虽然，也只有你会寄希望于这种谈判。陪同你来的成员呢？”</p><p>    “我让他们先回去。因为有一些私人事务要处理，明早与他们会面。”</p><p>    “哦呀，有什么事情需要彭格列教父亲自来拜托我？”</p><p>    “都说了不要这样叫我了。”</p><p>    “虽然你一直都是自欺欺人的脾气，但是这次尤为严重呢。你又做出了什么你自己不能容忍的决定吗？”</p><p>    他得到了他要的答案。泽田纲吉避开了他的目光。</p><p>    与过去不同的是，如今泽田纲吉学会了回避的最好方式不是沉默，而是提问：“我是因为卡坦扎罗最近局势很不稳定，才猜到你在这里的。骸仍然在操纵黑手党之间的火并和分裂吧？”</p><p>    “像这样毫无根据的指控，请不要随便说哦。将家族内的权力竞争归罪到一个军火商身上，不是更像黑手党的自我开脱吗。”</p><p>    确实，曾经怀疑到他身上的人，都因卷入种种争端而身亡了。有人称他为被诅咒的军火商，与他交易过的家族都像被破坏之神光顾，在火并和分裂中走向覆灭。地下世界最不缺的就是这些名号。生意不是仍然源源不断吗？因他与科学家威尔帝的联系，他总能为最新研发的武器找到最适合的买家。何况武器上是否有玄虚，交货时就能检验出来。比起交易回来的成员真伪，黑手党对武器查得更仔细。</p><p>    彭格列没有犯过这样的错误，每一次交易都是泽田纲吉本人前来。并非是从第一次就看穿了他：泽田纲吉在生杀予夺的事务上，从军火交易到肃清行动，一定要努力来到现场。似乎下定决心，要亲眼见证自己的决策和其所意味的罪愆。他已经成为彭格列史上受狙击最多的Boss，如果再活五年，说不定能打破黑手党界纪录。像是在抵抗着加诸于他的盛名与荣光，他以科学般的虔诚建造自己的十字架。不信神的人要把十字架带到地狱里去吗？他的天真依旧让六道骸发笑。</p><p>    泽田纲吉看穿了他，仍在彭格列同盟会议上两度否决针对六道骸的肃清提议。六道骸没有兴趣知道他怎么安抚家族内部和同盟，但他希望这不是泽田纲吉的歉意和不忍，否则他将对此厌恶至深。泽田纲吉不再是那个不懂得怎样不善良的少年。他逐渐了解六道骸的脾气，能从六道骸不置可否的态度里读出真假和暗示。就像现在，他听了六道骸的发言，眼神中流露责难与纵容俱存的神情。对此六道骸并不讨厌。</p><p>    “不过，越是强大的黑手党，越难逃内部分裂的命运。一厢情愿地怪罪军火商也不奇怪，毕竟黑手党就是这样的组织。”</p><p>    不出意外的，泽田纲吉的手指攥紧了一些。六道骸朝他俯下身，继续以轻佻的语气说着。</p><p>    “说起来，你要拿瓦利亚怎么办呢，彭格列？”</p><p>    他们的距离近得适合接吻。</p><p>    泽田纲吉不愿意以内部分裂的代价镇压瓦利亚，也不容许彭格列交于秉持铁腕政策的Xanxus手中。他要对难民安置产业进行怎样的整顿，才能换取瓦利亚更长久的忠心？六道骸很清楚这一产业的利益从何而来。利用申请避难者的迫切需求，黑手党廉价生产的橡皮艇、救生衣以数倍利润卖出，但其质量低劣以致时常造成海难发生。政府拨给难民安置的资金，经由黑手党周转之后，抵达难民手中的资源往往十不足一。泽田纲吉想要起码地保证难民的权益，就要以彭格列强势镇压收益骤跌的各个家族，届时他必然需要瓦利亚和彭格列同盟的力量。</p><p>    “我来是想拜托骸一件事情。”泽田纲吉用上了冷冷的，谈判的语气，“我希望半年之内，骸能不再对和彭格列缔结同盟的家族出售兵器。”</p><p>    原来泽田纲吉想要的不过是一个保证，即他不会趁机对彭格列联盟动手。六道骸几乎要笑出来，确如泽田纲吉所料，一旦彭格列进行这么大动作，就是破坏意大利黑手党世界的时机。他们已为此准备起来了。</p><p>    “真是令人困扰。你想要我的承诺，但你却连我的问题都没有回答。”</p><p>    “……”泽田纲吉闭了闭眼，放弃似的看着他，“我没有回答，是因为瓦利亚不会成为问题。我不会让那样的事发生。”</p><p>    “哦呀。让我冒昧地猜一猜看。彭格列将统领不同家族经营的产业，分配利润和地盘，将巨额利益收入囊中，同时，横渡地中海的劣质小艇仍然在整船整船地被海浪吞没。”他看到泽田纲吉的眼神，笑了起来，“嗯，我想也不是。那么，这一产业中损失的利益，要从别处得来，才能安抚同盟家族和瓦利亚的Xanxus。我猜不到的是，你和政客A要做一笔怎样的交易呢？”</p><p>    “你猜到的已经够多了。”</p><p>    “彭格列要与政客A合作，胜算本来不小。但是政客A现在应该做不出这样的动作才对，毕竟他和地下世界的联系，已经快要被检察官X查到了。“</p><p>    听到检察官X的名字，泽田纲吉表情丝毫不动，眼睛一直没有看他。这么多年，撒起谎来仍然这么不高明。他将泽田纲吉的脸扳过来，看着他，语气很温柔：“那么，彭格列。政客A为什么不怕检察官X呢？”</p><p>    泽田纲吉河水般的眼睛，有一瞬间像镜子一样，只倒映出他残忍的表情。随即，像冰面崩塌一样，那双眼睛缓缓地眨了眨，又眨了眨。</p><p>    “就像你说的，我接到了政客A的委托。”</p><p>    泽田纲吉拿住他的手腕，轻松地脱离了挟制，从另一侧起身。只是接到委托：但是他作出决定了吗？交易的先决条件，是由彭格列刺杀检察官X，事成之后，政客A将与彭格列达成合作，政府外包的难民安置产业将转移到彭格列手下，借此彭格列可以对产业边缘的其他家族进行收编和整顿。现在看来，这一过程不可能如泽田纲吉所希望的以谈判解决，彭格列同盟虽然强大，但是同时压缩这么多家族的利益注定举步维艰。</p><p>    其实要达到泽田纲吉的目的，另有一种方案。检察官X不仅有意打击地下世界，对于如何改革意大利境内难民安置也有一套见解。将政客A扳倒之后，联合欧洲诸国打击境内黑手党操控的难民安置业，将本土难民安置方案正规化。比起黑手党勾结腐败政客、劫持政府职能，这更像是泽田纲吉这个天真的黑手党会希望看到的局面。</p><p>    可惜这种如果并不成立。如果泽田纲吉决定保护检察官X，任由政客A与黑手党各家族的交易浮出水面，政客A仍可将委托转交瓦利亚。届时彭格列内部长期潜伏的分裂力量将找到一个出口，一旦瓦利亚枉顾本部指令接下委托，彭格列便面临内部斗争的危机。即使以泽田为首的彭格列能从暗杀部队手下保全检察官X，分裂中的彭格列又将承受公检系统打击。</p><p>    这确实是六道骸乐意看到的局面。意大利最强的黑手党家族不攻自破。纵使彭格列与政客A合作，接管难民安置产业意味着西西里地下世界的彻底洗牌。他只需推波助澜，就可引导黑手党自相残杀而走向衰落。</p><p>    “你为检察官X惋惜吗？“六道骸好整以暇地堵住泽田纲吉的去路，“能将政府从黑手党挟持下解救出来的希望，就要被你亲手抹杀。”</p><p>    “也许检察官X不需要我的惋惜。”</p><p>    “那么你会放过他？”</p><p>    “我没有这么说。”</p><p>    “就连你自己的决定，你都耻于言明。你要拿什么换取我不出手的承诺呢？”</p><p>    像是出口的话语将什么重量交付于空气，泽田纲吉突然显露出坚定的神情：“骸不出手也会发生的不是吗？这个世界的毁灭与重生就要到来了。”</p><p>    离开泽田纲吉之后太久没有听到这么荒诞的话，六道骸大笑起来。</p><p>    “我所期待的毁灭与重生，不会经由黑手党来实现。你还没有看清楚吗？泽田纲吉，起初只想保护同伴的你，如今已经不知道要拯救谁才好了。”</p><p>    或许他不该这么逼他。但他抑制不住自己。</p><p>    “我想我该去买牛奶了。”泽田纲吉在沉默之后说，径直从他身边走过。他可以再次从他身边离开。出了这一扇门，他终将发现，无论朝哪个方向走多远，他都将回到这一幢楼的范围。他要彻底离开就要击破六道骸的幻术。那将是他们之间的结束。但在那之前，六道骸无意任他在卡坦扎罗的深夜做移动靶子。</p><p>    五年前射杀泽田纲吉的那一颗子弹，不容逆转地将他们的未来推向了现在的轨道。死而复生的教父，彭格列的神话。泽田纲吉闻所未闻的战略为彭格列家族带来了空前的声望和荣耀，信徒们——是的，信仰着泽田纲吉所带领的彭格列的人们——燃起了更为狂热的忠诚。死境中翻盘取胜的家族，踏破死亡回到人世来拯救他们的首领，这光线无法抵达的黑暗世界之中一簇明亮的火光。六道骸冷眼看着涌向泽田纲吉的称誉，总有一天泽田纲吉将会被桂冠压垮，因为他不承认自己能配得上那重量，他会拼命敞开自己，对死亡都充满渴望地敞开胸臆，因为他连流落至此的难民也想保护。连素不相识的政敌也想保护。连仇视他的黑手党也想保护。</p><p>    “雷欧君，意料不到吧？”五年前白兰笑眯眯地问他，“射杀彭格列的Boss居然这么容易。”</p><p>    他曾以为整个世界在他降生时就将他背弃，但是由于泽田纲吉，世界得以再度背叛他。那时未来的道路就不容异议地在他面前铺陈开来。只有六道骸先将世界毁灭了，泽田纲吉无处可去，才会来到他面前，像他看着他一样看见他自己。</p><p>    六道骸退出雾之守护者是战后的第一桩变故。依他看，彭格列上层对他抱持多年的怀疑不过得到证实。他越狱、叛走的消息接连传来，许多人也就恍然大悟，六道骸当然干得出这样的事。他的离去没有预告，也没有解释，泽田纲吉可以追着他质问——那时他还在意大利，但是如他所料，泽田纲吉没有到来。两天后，彭格列宣布雾之守护者由库洛姆接任，泽田纲吉默许了他的退出。 </p><p>    他能想见泽田纲吉自责地垂下眼睑，不由分说地将自由施舍给他，拿去吧，这是我不义地掠夺你的，而我为此日夜愧疚不已。六道骸不乐意给泽田纲吉这种表露的机会，每当泽田纲吉的面容为歉意所困，他便拂袖而去。他厌恶这神情，因为泽田纲吉不愿意明白，他没有资格愧疚，没有资格以掠夺者自居，他取用的都是六道骸自愿给他的。</p><p>    五年以来，操纵着与彭格列旗鼓相当的大家族分裂、衰落，如今，距离初次谋划篡夺彭格列已经过了十五年，毁灭黑手党世界的契机终于来到了他的面前。泽田纲吉就这样来告知他：他仍然晚了一步。泽田纲吉仍要义无反顾地投入到那个绑架了他的世界。</p><p>    泽田纲吉要去死了。决定对整个意大利难民安置产业下手的时候，他不打算让位于Xanxus，也不打算在整顿中放宽他的道德原则，他像不曾想过自身死亡一样，没有盘算过全身而退。他将死于敌对家族暗杀，死于内部火并，死于公安系统追缉。他要以对立的姿态，对黑手党世界仁至义尽。</p><p>    六道骸当然能毁掉黑手党世界，但是他能将泽田纲吉从千万索命的亡灵中抢过来吗？这一战役打响之后，哪怕是赔罪式的、自杀式的，所有那些暴死街头者，泽田纲吉随时可以追随他们而去。挫败的疲惫像破棉絮从胃里滞涩地翻滚上来，就是这疲惫让他重新意识到异状。泽田纲吉仍然站在他的门前，没有离开这房间。</p><p>    “我本来想，只是来见你一面就好。不要为五年前的事情道歉，只是这次，一定要告知你，我没有把握活下来。”泽田纲吉用他重振旗鼓时的方式，深深吸了口气又呼出，他的肩膀微微颤动了一下，“骸说得没有错。我也许要和注定倾覆的事物一起沉下去了。骸真正想要的，我什么也给不了。但至少当年不告而别的事情，不想再做一次。”</p><p>    “以前的你或许更明智。那时你没有请求我看着你去死。”</p><p>    “那你会帮我吗？”</p><p>    “请不要误会了。我曾一度被你迷惑，认为这个世界或许还有希望。但是在你死去时，我看清了自己的错误。这个世界无药可救，不过是被你暂时的光芒掩盖了本来面目。我对这个世界不报有希望，因此也不会为毁灭它之外做任何事。”</p><p>    “我想过也许你会这么说。”泽田纲吉像为自己开解一样，小声地笑了一下，“任性的大概是我吧。哪怕一刻也好，想要让你看到，那个在我看来还有可取之处的世界。被你嘲笑就嘲笑吧……如果这一切结束之后我们还能相见，那时的景象，仍然想和你一起看到。“</p><p>    他变得不坦诚了。可那愚蠢的天真却没有因此减轻。学会了一万个理由搪塞，一万种强硬伪装，抽丝剥茧到最后，讲出的仍是谵妄。黑手党能改革世界？六道骸既不相信、也不认为那值得期待，更不准备为之付出任何努力。只是有时候看到泽田纲吉徒劳的努力，会忍不住想要看他到底会走多远。巨石再一次滚下山坡时，他仍会祈祷般地皱起眉头，伸出双手，再一次推动巨石向上吗？他的头发柔软得像孩子的妄语，黑暗像要扑灭火焰的逃犯一样朝他进攻。他在没有人注意的时候露出狼狈的神情，他丧气时踢被子一样地自言自语，仍然是夕阳下河水般的眼睛，仍然是干净的棕色睫毛，仍然是弧度温和的嘴角。</p><p>    他变得狡猾了。无法承诺的事情，就以愿望的形式讲出来，操控人的心情。现在可以确定，泽田纲吉的请求只是幌子。他带着明知答案的问题前来，怀着注定被拒收的歉疚，游说一个他明知已对他交付一切的人。他只是来见他，却要找这么多事由挡在中间。</p><p>    刺杀检察官X也好，镇压瓦利亚也好，统治黑手党也好，他愿意怎样就怎样，六道骸并不关心。他要堕落下去，被这个世界蹂躏、玷污、损毁，变得残忍、丑恶、憔悴，要去做不义的事，六道骸也会与他去做。最可怕之处在这里。即使泽田纲吉落入深渊，成为那个眼神明亮的少年的回声，六道骸也会随他到那里去，因他爱的已不是光了。</p><p>    “我是收到了你的邀请吗？”六道骸不无讽刺地勾起唇角，向泽田纲吉走近，直到把他逼在门边，“如果你到时没有赴约，我要去哪里找你呢？”</p><p>    泽田纲吉没有答话，只是回应着他的目光。</p><p>    “你打算把世界让给我作为赔礼吗？我不需要那种道歉。”</p><p>    他在他的注视下低下头，牵起他垂在身侧的手，缓缓地轻轻吻他的冰凉指尖。那瘦削的手颤抖了一下。新打造的彭格列指环贴合他的中指，那外围一圈还残留着旧彭格列指环留下的淡淡的白痕。他亲吻上泽田纲吉的指环，泽田纲吉突然拉住他的领子。</p><p>    他们不该在门口站这么久，午夜寒凉仍从门缝侵袭进来。吻吞噬了言语，他知道泽田纲吉给不出更像样的答案，所以他同样没有给出承诺。真是大费周章，最后一无所获的夜晚。五天之后，被幻觉伪装成小商贩的比安切提高层人物的尸体仍将如期出现在城北。随后将发生的、比安切提和曼奇尼家族之间爆发的火并，就算是献给亲爱的彭格列的一支前奏吧。</p><p>    没有出息的泽田纲吉，突然中断了接吻，推开他打了个喷嚏。也许是他大惊小怪，但世界上有在入夏时感冒的黑手党吗？他给泽田纲吉烧起水沏茶，泽田纲吉有一搭没一搭地点评着他的房间，语气渐渐以呵欠的缱绻连接。他叫他去睡，他摇头，然而水烧开时，泽田纲吉已经像一个真正的逃难者一样，趴在桌上睡着了。</p><p>    在某个时刻，六道骸会将他抱到床上。但现在他只是注视着他。他记得泽田纲吉趴在办公桌上睡着的样子，以及一点点亮起来的天空怎样柔和地唤醒他的面容。醒来之后他们或许会去买牛奶，那时所有的便利店都关着门。他们将走在空落落的街道上，在某个时刻，泽田纲吉会说，要去和部下汇合，他们就此别过。</p><p>    但此时此刻，他注视着他，将吊灯关上了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>